This invention relates to connectors of the type that include a housing that contains an electrical component such as a reed switch. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for connecting the housing and the electrical component, which assembly is further connected to an automobile or the like.
Various kinds of hydraulic systems are incorporated in an automobile, and in order that such a hydraulically-operated mechanism can always be kept in a normal condition, it is necessary to monitor the system to determine whether the amount of pressurized oil in the system is above a predetermined level. One known construction includes a reed switch mounted on a portion of a reservoir body, and when a float contained in the reservoir body moves down to a predetermined level, the reed switch is activated by magnetic force of the float to monitor the amount of pressurized oil. The reed switch used here is incorporated in a connector, and its construction is shown in FIG. 4.
The reed switch 30 is housed in a tubular connector housing 31 having one open end. The reed switch is entirely supported by a support member 32 provided beneath the reed switch, and the support member 32 also supports a pair of terminal pieces 33 (only one of which is shown in FIG. 4) for connection to a mating connector (not shown). The two terminal pieces 33 are connected respectively to electrodes 34 extending from the reed switch 30. The front end portion of each of the two terminal pieces 33 penetrates through a rubber bushing 35 for sealing purposes, and is supported by the bushing. The rubber bushing 35 is held by a retainer bushing 38 against withdrawal, and the retainer bushing 38 is fixed by retaining pawls 36 engaged in notch holes 37 formed in the open end portion of the connector housing 31.
In the connector of the above construction, however, the reed switch 30 and the two terminal pieces 33 require a common support member 32 and a retainer bushing 38. Thus, the number of the constituent parts is large, so that the internal structure is complicated. Because of the large number of the constituent parts, the assembling operation cannot be carried out easily, and the efficiency of the operation is low.
It has been proposed to provide the rubber bushing with a retaining function in order to omit the use of the retainer bushing 38. For example, elastic pawls are formed on the rubber bushing, and are engaged with the housing. With this construction, however, the retaining force provided by the rubber material cannot withstand a withdrawing load applied by the mating connector.